Rosario DxD
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: After Alucard, Tsukune Aono thought life would be rather easy, so he feels he should have known he'd be wrong. Now involved in a three way conflict with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, he can only hope his new powers as a Shinso and his friends will be able to get him through this new battle.


Tsukune Aono sighed as he stood in front of his new school, and he had to admit that he was impressed. The school, Kuoh Academy, was an extremely large building and somehow looked just as impressive in architecture as Yokai Academy, but without that creepy factor he had felt when he had first went to the monster school. Despite this school's more welcoming appearance, his vampiric senses could still feel the multitude of dark energies within the building, quite a few actually, so he assumed that the ones he was sensing were the Devils that he had been sent to meet. His exact instructions that he had been given when he was told he was being transferred here to Kuoh were to befriend them and be on good terms with them. He reached into his pocket and drew out a letter, he had folded it to fit it in his pocket, but the writing on the front was still easily read. "Ria-tan and So-tan?" He questioned quietly, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Who would nickname someone either of those names?" Well, he knew exactly who gave those nicknames, he had met them just yesterday morning, but he just had an extremely difficult time understanding either of them. With another small sigh, he folded the letter back up and placed it back into his pocket, and thought back to yesterday, and one of the oddest conversations he had ever had.

 **XFlashbackX**

With a gulp, Tsukune silently walked towards the Headmaster's office, though it still remained empty since Mikogami's death during the battle with Alucard. He knew something important must be going on, as Issa had cancelled their training for today, instead leaving a note at their usual meeting spot to meet him in Mikogami's old office instead. 'Please tell me I didn't screw something up with Moka!' Tsukune thought, a nervous sweat starting to form on his brow 'He'll kill me if I did!' He quickly thought back to anything he could've done wrong since he had first met Moka's father a few short weeks ago at the beginning of their third year here at Yokai Academy, but he couldn't come up with anything. He and Moka had been getting along great, extremely well actually, and he couldn't stop either the small smile or blush from forming at the thought of his fellow vampire. Things had been going pretty well with her father as well, Issa had been quite kind to him actually, seemingly even their odd first meeting hadn't changed the elder vampire's opinion of him. All of this just confused him even more, he couldn't think of anything he did that could piss Issa off. Plus, if Issa was going to kill him, why wouldn't he do it at their training session? At least then Issa could use the excuse that it was just a training accident.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he had arrived at the Headmaster's office. Gathering his courage, he knocked lightly on the door. "Issa-san?" He called out.

"Come in Tsukune-kun." He heard the elder vampire say from inside.

"Well," Tsukune muttered "here we go." He quickly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. It was only then that he looked around the room and realized that Issa wasn't the only person in the room. The first was certainly familiar to him, it was the bus driver, Issa had called him Nurari if he recalled correctly. He was leaning against the wall and was giving Tsukune an amused smirk, and his cigar was resting in his hand. He looked away from the man and saw that Issa was wearing a business suit and was sitting in the Headmaster's chair, making Tsukune think for a moment that perhaps Issa had taken over the position, but that didn't make much sense, Issa would be busy enough running the Shuzen family to run a school. Tsukune figured he must just be sitting there as a sign of authority for this meeting. Looking beyond the people he knew in the room, he focused in on the ones he didn't know.

There were two of them, and were both seated on the opposite side of the desk from Issa, one male and one female, and both were wearing business suits, similar to Issa's, though the woman wore a dress skirt rather than pants. The man was tall, perhaps slightly taller than Issa, and appeared to be in his early twenties if Tsukune had to guess. His features were certainly eye-catching, he had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Tsukune saw the man was giving him a kind smile.

He then looked at the woman, if she could be called that. The most confusing thing about her appearance was that she was rather short, probably a middle-ground height between his and Yukari's, though despite her short height, she was extremely well endowed, even more so than Kurumu, and that alone was shocking enough. She was quite beautiful actually, with long, black hair tied into twin tails, and she had bright violet eyes that seemed to be filled with amusement.

Tsukune looked back at Issa, a confused look on his face. "Um, Issa-san, what's this about?" He asked uncertainly. Issa gave him a small smile, making the younger vampire relax a bit.

"Tsukune-kun," Issa said in a small greeting "I'll tell you everything, but I feel introductions are in order first." He nodded towards the two strangers, who both stood and moved towards Tsukune. The red haired man extended a hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Aono-kun, we've heard quite a lot about you. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer." He said, still smiling. As Tsukune shook his hand, his mind was wandering. Lucifer was certainly an interesting last name, though Tsukune felt for some reason that the name wasn't a coincidence. As he finished shaking hands with Sirzechs, he looked over to the young woman. His eyes widened with surprise as she quickly grabbed his hand and began to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Tsukune-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly, a large smile forming on her face. "My name's Serafall Leviathan, just call me Levi-tan!"

Tsukune blinked, glancing over to Issa as if to ask whether she was serious or not, and only recieved a slight shrug from the older vampire. He looked back to the woman still shaking his hand. "Um, it's nice to meet you both as well Lucifer-san...Levi-tan."

Tsukune certainly didn't miss the fact that the woman's last name also came from the Bible as well, which threw out any form of coincidence out the window when it came to these two. The three turned to look at Issa when they heard the man clear his throat. The older vampire focused his gaze on Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, judging by the look on your face, I can assume that you've noticed their last names, and I assure you, the names are certainly not a coincidence. Sirzechs and Serafall are two of the four Maou, the four leaders of the Devil faction of the Underworld."

Tsukune blinked in surprise "Devils? Underworld?" He asked, confused. Issa nodded to him.

"Ah, allow me Issa." Sirzechs said, Tsukune's confusion seemingly amusing him. Tsukune turned to look at the red haired man, waiting for an explanation. "First off Aono-kun, do you know anything about the Bible?"

"Uh, a little yeah, just the basics though." Tsukune answered, making Sirzechs chuckle again.

"Don't worry, I'll explain. You see, the events in the Bible are real, God of the Bible casting out Lucifer from Heaven and Lucifer having a part in creating the race known as Devils. There was even a three way war between the Three Biblical Factions."

"Three?" Tsukune asked, making Sirzechs nod.

"Yes, the Devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels are known as the Three Biblical Factions, and all were in a brutal three way war with each other. The Angels are rather obvious, they were God's creations that resided in Heaven and swore to destroy anything evil. Devils are rather simple too, back then they were evil beings who killed humans to take their souls, the Devils hated the Angels and God and were more than happy to go to war with them. The Fallen Angels were Angels that fell from Heaven when they gave into their desires, such as lust, wrath, or envy, and God punished them as a result, so they wanted revenge. The Great War, as it was called, went on for quite some time, however it was ended with no clear victor, and the Three Factions formed a cease-fire, one that still carries on to this day, though there have certainly been attempts by members of the Three Factions to restart the war. The Devils from the Great War were very insistent on it actually, but if the war started again, the costs would be too high for all sides, Devils included. That is why Serafall, myself, and two others, started a rebellion. It went on for a time, however, we eventually won and defeated the original Satans, and as such we became the new leaders of the Devils and recieved their names, which explains myself and Serafall carrying the names Lucifer and Leviathan. Since then, as the new Maou, we have been trying our best to keep the peace between the factions."

Tsukune stared at Sirzechs, his eyes wide in shock. That much information was a huge amount to take in. Sirzechs noticed this and gave him an apologetic look. "Forgive me Aono-kun, for someone who thought that monsters and humans were all there is, this much information would be far too much to absorb in such a short amount of time."

"Uh, it's alright, just a bit shocking is all." Tsukune said, taking a deep breath then letting it out after holding it for a moment. "One thing I don't understand, how is this not common knowledge?"

"The Factions are careful not to let the existence of the Factions become common knowledge, who knows what humans would do if they found out. However, there are some humans that do know, Wizards, Witches, and Magicians know of their existence, your friend Yukari would be told by her parents at some point as well. Obviously the churches are supporters of the Heavenly Faction, the Vatican trains humans who have potential to become exorcists and fight creatures that Heaven considers too dangerous."

"I see," Tsukune muttered, he had to admit he wasn't entirely comfortable with Yukari becoming part of a world that seemed even more dangerous than he thought "Well that explains who you are I guess, by why exactly are you here?" He asked, frowning.

Sirzechs sighed, his small smile turning into a very serious look, Tsukune admitted it was a bit intimidating just to look at him, his vampiric senses cautioning him that this person in front of him was much stronger than him. "Fairy Tale." Sirzechs said, making Tsukune's eyes widen slightly.

"But we defeated them, didn't we?" Tsukune asked. Sirzechs gave a small nod, though still looked grim.

"Yes, however the remnants of the group still go on even after Alucard and Gyokuro's deaths. From what little information we have, the current leader is Kiria Yoshii, though Hokuto Kaneshiro is assisting him as well. The remnants of Fairy Tale have now joined forces with another group, though we have even less information on them."

"So you need someone to take down Fairy Tale?" Tsukune asked, and was answered with a small nod.

"Esseantially, yes. You know more about Fairy Tale than we do, and we needed someone of your age as well."

"Huh, why?" Tsukune asked.

"For your assistence we'll be transferring you to a school called Kuoh Academy, it's a school that my and Serafall's little sisters attend." Sirzechs said, making Tsukune blink in surprise.

"I'm being transferred?" He asked, looking to Issa. The older vampire gave him a small nod, then motioned for Tsukune to focus back on Sirzechs. "Is that really necessary?" He asked the Devil, making Sirzechs nod sadly.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Kuoh is going to be very important in the future. We've had some talks with the leader of the Fallen Angels, who wants peace just as much as we do, and we've established that Kuoh will be the setting for a meeting to discuss peace, if we have one at all, thus, if this mystery organization is trying to prevent a true peace from occuring, then Kuoh would certainly become a target, as would both my sister and Serafall's. Though I ask you don't tell our sisters of this peace talk, it may not even happen, plus my sister is stressed enough as it is." Sirzechs muttered the last part rather quietly.

Tsukune nodded a bit, frowning. "Alright, so I'm basically partly guarding your sisters, and partly making sure Fairy Tale doesnt cause any funny business in Kuoh?" He asked, recieving a small smile from Sirzechs.

"Essentially, yes. Issa seemed confident you could handle it, and he wants peace between the Three Factions as well." Sirzechs said, making Tsukune look over to the older vampire.

"Really?" He asked, recieving a nod from Issa.

"Yes, the Three Factions cause enough drama for the rest of us with their battles. Vampires are targetted by exorcists enough as is, they accuse us of being Devils, it's starting to get a bit annoying." Issa said.

"Is there a vampire faction?" Tsukune asked, making Issa shake his head.

"No, vampires are split up into clans and families, however, I'm in charge of the Shuzen family, and we have many supporters amongst the rest of the vampires, another large family with many connections would be the Tepes clan, which we don't get along very well with." Issa explained.

"Ah, I see." Tsukune said, then looked back to Sirzechs, his face becoming as serious as the Lucifer's "I'll be able to help a lot of people if I do this, right?"

Sirzechs smiled and nodded "Yes, if we do successfully set a date for this peace talk, and it proves fruitful, we'll be able to save many lives that could be ended if the war was to reignite."

Tsukune thought things over for a moment before nodding, his confidence being mirrored by his look. "I'll do it." He said.

Sirzechs' smile grew, then he looked over to Issa. "Seems like you've got quite the student here Issa." He commented, he then reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope, then handed it to Tsukune "Give this letter to my sister when she speaks to you, it'll be rather obvious who she is when you see her." He said as he and Serafall moved to one of the corners of the room.

Issa nodded, smiling contently. "I agree, he'll make a fine son-in-law as well." He said, making Tsukune's eyes widen and a fierce blush to cross his cheeks. Sirzechs seemed to notice this and smiled.

"Thank you for this Aono-kun." Sirzechs said, Serafall nodding beside him.

"Yup! We owe you Tsu-chan!" She exclaimed happily. With that, both Sirzechs and Serafall were enveloped in a bright, crimson light and were both gone in an instant, disappearing without a trace. Tsukune blinked in surprise, looking to Issa for an answer.

"It's a spell Devils use," the elder vampire explained "It allows them to teleport from location to location, it's also how the appear to a human's residence when the human wants to form a contract."

"A contract?" Tsukune asked.

"It's how Devils get power from humans now, rather than killing humans as the Devils of old once did. The human makes a request and the Devil tries their best to fulfill it." Issa explained.

"Oh, ok."

"Now, Tsukune-kun, I've already went to your teachers and told them of your transfer, and Sirzechs has helped me fill the transfer papers to Kuoh for you and the others." Issa said, reaching into the Headmaster's desk and drawing out a thick stack of paper. Tsukune stared at it for a moment before Issa's words caught his attention.

"Wait, what do you mean 'the others'?" Tsukune asked, making Issa chuckle.

"Tsukune-kun, I'm not stupid. Do you really think my daughter and the rest of your friends will let you go there by yourself, they'll follow you as soon as they find out you've left for Kuoh, so I decided to be prepared." Issa said "If I were you, I'd go collect your things, you're bus will be departing quite soon. Also, I've bought a house for you to stay at while you're at Kuoh, you'll also have a partner on this assignment, they'll be staying with you, though don't worry, the home is plenty large enough for a multitude of people. Nurari will give you the address when he drops you off at Kuoh Academy tomorrow morning."

Tsukune blinked in surprise, then glanced over towards Nurari, who was chuckling a he took a puff of his cigar. "Be up bright and early tomorrow, I don't like waiting long." the bus driver said, letting out the smoke with a strong breath. Tsukune nodded and made for the door, though stopped as he was about to exit.

"Issa-san?" He asked, the older vampire arched an eyebrow.

"Yes Tsukune-kun?"

"The world is a lot bigger than I thought, isn't it?" Tsukune asked. Issa's response was a small chuckle and a nod.

"Tsukune-kun, you've merely taken you're first few steps." He said, and with that, Tsukune left the room and closed the door behind him.

 **XFlashback EndX**

'If these are only my first few steps, then I have a feeling things are going to suck later down the line.' Tsukune thought, sighing as he ran a hand through his black hair. He had entered the school and was walking towards the main office where he was supposed to pick up his schedule. He had asked a few students that he had seen when he had first entered the academy. It had been a bit awkward, the two students, both female had just stared at him for a few moments before they answered him with stuttering voices and flushed cheeks. As he walked away, his vampiric hearing had picked up them whispering something about him 'being as cute as Kiba-kun'.

He soon reached the main office and entered, smiling politely to the receptionist as he stood at the front desk, the receptionist returned the smile. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Tsukune Aono, I transferred here and today is my first day, I'm here to pick up my schedule." He answered. The receptionist nodded and turned to a small stack of papers. It must have been sorted alphabetically, as his paper was the one on top. She handed him his schedule with a smile.

"Here you are Aono-san, I hope you enjoy your time here at Kuoh." She said politely. Tsukune nodded and thanked her before he left the office.

He glanced down at his schedule for his first class. "Alright, class should've just started, so I should be able to make it without missing much." He mused to himself, then frowned "Now if only I knew where the classroom is."

He glanced around him to see if he could find anyone he could ask for the location of his first class, and sighed when he didn't see anyone. He looked around a few more times and finally smiled when he saw someone come around a corner into the hall he was in.

He had to admit her appearence was rather unique. The girl looked to be about 15 and was quite petite, even short than Yukari, she had hazel eyes, and white hair with two long bangs reaching shoulder length with the rest of her bangs hanging over her eyes, the back of her hair was cut in a short bob cut. His advanced vision saw she had two black cat shaped hair pins in her hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, but without the shoulder cape.

"Excuse me!" He called out, trying to catch her attention. He smiled when he saw he was successful and she had turned to look at him with seemingly bored eyes.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding just as bored as her eyes looked. Tsukune didn't notice the way her nose twitched and her eyes widened for just a second as he reached her.

"Uh, I just transferred here today, can you tell me where this class is?" He asked hopefully, giving her a small smile, though he made sure to hide his fangs. The small girl seemed to stare at him and consider him for a moment before nodding slightly. She gently took the schedule from him and looked it over for a second, then handed it back to him.

"Go upstairs, then turn right. It's the second room." She said, her voice never losing the monotone. Tsukune smiled and bowed his head.

"I see, thank you for your help." He said as he turned and began walking towards where he had seen the stairs earlier.

The girl stared at his retreating form for a few more moments, frowning. "Smells like...tomato juice." She muttered to herself, then began to walk towards her class.

Tsukune followed the girl's instructions, and smiled when he saw she was correct and he was in front of his classroom. He gently knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in" A woman's voice said from behind the door. When he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he was met with a few different looks. First, the teacher was giving him a small smile, he assumed she had been expecting him. Second, quite a few of the girls were staring at him with wide eyes, and slightly pink cheeks, and finally, the few boys that were in the room were giving him glares that he could only describe as instense hatred. "Ah, you must be Tsukune." the teacher said "Welcome to Kuoh Academy, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Tsukune nodded and turned towards the class, bowing. "It's nice to meet all of you, my name is Tsukune Aono, and I just transferred here today. Please treat me well." He said, then stood back up, smiling slightly.

"Die you damn handsome!" He heard a few male voices yell at him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Um...what?"

"Bad enough we have to compete with Kiba from the second years, but now we have one of them in our year too?!"

"Yeah! Go back to where you came from!" Another yelled, making Tsukune blink in surprise.

'Geez, talk about hostile! Even the guys at Yokai Academy weren't this bad.' He thought, but he was torn from his thoughts when he heard a loud slam. He quickly turned to look at the teacher and saw she had slammed a book onto her desk and was glaring at the boys who had yelled at him.

"Enough! You're giving Kuoh Academy a bad name with your actions, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" She exclaimed, then turned back to Tsukune, her glare turning to an uneasy smile "I'm sorry about that Aono-san, how about you sit beside Rias-san." She then pointed towards one of he back seat. Tsukune followed her finger and his eyes widened as he saw the young woman sitting beside the empty desk.

If he had to describe her, he supposed he would call her a female version of Sirzechs Lucifer. She had the same color of crimson hair, though she had her's much longer than Sirzechs, and the same color eyes. Beside her hair and eye color, her other noticeable feature was that she had a figure than Kurumu would've been jelous of.

"Um, sure." He said, walking towards the back of the room and sitting in the empty seat, still ignoring the various glares and stares being sent his way. He gave a small sigh as he began to listen to the teacher continue her lesson.

"It's nice to meet you Aono-kun." A melodic voice whispered from beside him, making him jump slightly. He glanced over and found himself looking into the blue-green eyes of Sirzechs' little sister, for with their similar features, she had to be. She was giving him a small smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Rias-san." He whispered back, giving her a polite smile.

"I hope you're enjoying Kuoh so far, it must be somewhat uncomfortable having to transfer schools, so I hope you find it welcoming enough." Rias said. Tsukune nodded slightly in return.

"Yeah, most of the students seem nice, though the guys seem a bit...aggressive, I guess."

Rias gave a small nod at this. "Yes, sadly quite a few of the young men here seem to be a bit fixated on the girls. This school used to be a girls only school until recently, so many boys came here just to be around the opposite gender, it's also why the ratio of girls to boys weighs heavily towards the girls when it comes to numbers." She explained.

Tsukune nodded, that certainly explained some things. "That makes sense, I guess. Thanks for explaining."

Rias nodded and gave him another smile. "Of course, if you have anything else you need to know, feel free to ask me. Though perhaps that should wait until class is over." She said, clearly amused.

Tsukune blinked and nodded. "Right." He said, then turned back to the teacher as she continued her lesson. He had to admit that is was a bit odd going back to normal lessons, at Yokai Academy part of their lessons were explaining how to blend in with humanity along with their normal lessons, so the blending in lessons were obviously missing, though he would admit that he enjoyed normal human school a little.

The lessons were over after a while, and a bell rang that dismissed student from their first class. Tsukune made sure to follow Rias as she left and began to walk down the hall. "Rias-san!" He called out, clearly catching her attention as she stopped. She turned and gave him a small smile when she saw it was him.

"Ah, hello Aono-kun, did you have another question?" She asked.

Tsukune shook his head and reached into his pocket, drawing out the letter. "I was told to give this to you Rias-san." He said, handing her the letter. She tilted her head slightly in confusion, but accepted the letter anyway, and her eyes widened as she saw the names on the front. She looked back up to him with shocked eyes.

"Is this from-?" She began, but Tsukune cut her off.

"Your brother and Serafall Leviathan."

Rias' eyes remained a bit wide, but she nodded anyway, pocketing the letter. "Very well, I'll save my questions for later. There's a building behind the school, my club meets there, I would appreciate it if you could come by tonight around 9 and answer some things." She said, suddenly sounding much more serious than she was before.

Tsukune nodded. "Sure, I'll see you then Rias-san." He said politely, then the two went their seperate ways, since thankfully, his next class was within sight.

With a tired sigh, Tsukune exited Kuoh Academy after completing his first day. He glanced around and saw groups of friends hanging around and talking with each other, which made him miss his friends from Yokai Academy all the more. He hoped Issa was right and that they would be following him shortly, because while he was confident he could make new friends here at Kuoh too, they wouldn't be able to compare to his friends from Yokai, they had all been through far too much. He found himself drawn from his thoughts when he saw a group of three male teens, perhaps a year younger than him, all gathered around each other. He also noticed that everyone around them seemed to be giving them disgusted looks.

Two of the three seemed quite normal, one had medium length black hair and glasses, and the other had his hair shaved extremely short. The third, however was a bit different, for some reason making him vampiric senses go off slightly. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes, and under his Kuoh Academy uniform, he wore a bright red shirt.

The brown haired boy was smiling while the other two seemed to be glaring at him. "I'm telling you I have a date!" He said, though the other two just seemed to scoff at him. He watched as the brown haired boy continued to insist that he had a date, while the other two seemed to disregard him.

"As if any of them could ever get a date." Tsukune heard someone mutter from beside him. He turned and saw a group of girls huddled together, sending glares at the three males.

"What do you mean?" He asked the girl, making the small group all turn towards him. The girls seemed confused for a moment before they seemed to finally realize.

"Ah, you're the new student, Aono-kun." One of the girls said, smiling. Tsukune gave a small nod. The girl who spoke earlier quickly went back to Tsukune's question.

"Those three are known as the Perverted Trio, they always spy on girls changing whenever they get the chance, no girl would ever want to go out with them. Issei, thats the one who says he has a date, may not be as bad as the other two, but he's still a total perv. Make sure not to get involved with them Aono-kun, you're too pure." She said, glaring at the three, the other girls nodding in agreement.

Tsukune blinked in surprise before nodding. 'Ah, so it's like having three of Gin before he stopped peaking in the locker rooms so much.' Tsukune thought to himself. He was about to move on, it wasn't his business after all, and he still needed to meet his partner for however long he would be based here in Kuoh, but stopped when he saw a young woman approached the Perverted Trio.

She was an attractive woman with violet eyes and long black hair down to her hips. She wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Again, she had a figure even Kurumu would be jelous of. 'I'm starting to notice a trend with girls around here.' Tsukune thought to himself.

She approached Issei, a smile forming on her face. "Are you ready for our date Issei-kun?" She asked, making Issei smile and anyone else within hearing range to stare at them in shock.

"Of course! Let's go Yuuma-chan!" He said excitedly, grabbing her hand and guiding her towards the gates of the school. The rest of the courtyard of students continued to watch them leave in shock before eventually moving on with their day, though still somewhat confused.

Tsukune frowned as he watched the two leave. Something wasn't right here, his senses were telling him that something was off with Yuuma, she had an odd feeling about her. His vampire hearing was the only reason he was able to hear Issei as they began to disappear from sight.

"Yuuma-chan, is there any where you want to go first?" He heard Issei ask.

"Ah, how about the park?"

Tsukune sighed as he began to follow them. "The park huh?" He muttered "Seems like my partner for this assignment will have to wait a bit longer for me."

Issei Hyoudou really hated his life sometimes, but today was somehow one of the best and worst days of his life at the same time. A hot girl had asked him out (and he obviously said yes!) and had asked him to take her to the park. A rather odd place for a first date, but he supposed it could be romantic. They arrived and Yuuma began to mutter something about 'moving uo the deadline' and 'having to do this sooner than expected'. Had she been planning on asking him out later? Didn't really matter, considering a few moments later Yuuma asked if he would die for her, then was engulfed in a bright light that blinded him for a minute. When he looked at her next, she was wearing an extremely revealing black outfit and had black bird wings extending from her back. He was going to ask if she was into cosplay and how she had changed so quickly when she flew into the air with one flap of her new wings. "Okay, not cosplay." He muttered.

"You know," Yuuma said, as she raised a hand, a bright pink light formed in the shape of a spear, which she then grabbed "I was originally going to make this date go on for a while, then kill you at the end so you would be hopeful when I revealed myself, then I could kill you and watch the hope fade from your eyes. Sadly though, I recieved orders to kill you quickly and not play around." Yuuma said, drawing back the spear "If you blame anyone, blame the God who put that Gear inside you."

With that, she launched her spear of light at him, smirking as she saw he was too shocked to even attempt to dodge. Though her eyes widened as the spear suddenly shattered, and standing in front of her target, was a black haired young man, his crimson eyes with cat-like slit pupils glaring up at her.

Tsukune glanced down at the hand he had shattered the spear with, frowning. "Y'know, I actually expected a bit more, one swipe and the thing broke, my hand doesn't even hurt." He said, seemingly disappointed. He glanced back at Issei "I'd leave if I were you." Though he recieved only a few shocked sputters from the brown haired teen.

"How dare you!" Yuuma yelled, summoning another light spear "You filthy human!"

Tsukune chuckled a bit at that "Not quite." He said, suddenly disappearing. Yuuma's eyes widened, then she looked around frantically for him, growling as she failed to see him. Pain erupted from her back as she felt a foot collide with her and sending her slamming into the ground below. She groaned as she tried to shake it off, but glared behind her as Tsukune stood above her, one foot still planted firmly on her back.

She whirled around and slashed at him with her spear, though he easily backstepped to dodge. She growled again as she attempted to hit him with a multitude of slashes and jabs, her patience growing thin as he easily dodged all of her strikes. "Why won't you just stand still and die, you filthy human?!" She shrieked, summoning a second spear in her other hand and doubling her attempts.

This still proved futile as he continued to duck and sidestep all her attacks. "Again, you're a bit mistaken about the human part." Tsukune commented. Making Yuuma's eyes narrow as she considered his words. He looked normal, the only difference were...his eyes.

Yuuma suddenly stopped her attacks as her wings flapped, again sending her to the skies. "You-you're a vampire?" She asked, almost fearfully, her eyes wide. Tsukune gave her a small nod, making her eyes widen even further. The light spears in her hand disappeared, though her glare still remained. "Damn you," she muttered "I promise that I'll get you, BOTH of you!" She said, her glare moving towards a still frozen Issei.

Tsukune watched as Yuuma sent them one last glare before flying away. He could have given chase, but decided against it. He looked back to Issei and smiled as he saw the brown haired teen was still frozen in either shock or fear. Tsukune could understand that, he had been like that when he first went to Yokai Academy. "You alright Issei-san?" He asked.

Issei stared at him in shock for a few more moments before blinking. "What the fuck was that!?" He demanded, his hands still shaking a bit.

"That," Tsukune said "was a Fallen Angel."

"A Fallen Angel?" Issei questioned "Those are only in stories! They don't exist! And she said you were..." He then took in Tsukune's appearance, the red eyes and the fangs just barely visible "You're a Vampire!"

Tsukune scratched the back of his neck, a bit embarrased, then shrugged slightly. "Uh yeah."

Issei again stared at him in shock before frantically reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. "I gotta call the cops or something! You're insa-" He was interrupted from his frantic dialing as the world suddenly went black and he fell to the ground.

Tsukune watched as a figure drew their hand back from where they had just knocked Issei out. He looked down at Issei for a second to see if he was still breathing, sighing in relief when he heard the brown haired teen's heart beat. He looked back up to Issei's attacker, expecting another Fallen Angel and was shocked at who he saw instead.

The woman had pale skin, vampiric red eyes, and blackish blue hair. She wore a black traditional Chinese cheongsam, and black knee-high combat boots. Though she was short and not very well endowed, Tsukune knew she was older than him by a few years.

She gave him a playful smirk as he continued to stare at her. "What are you doing here, Akua?"

Akua Shuzen continued to smirk at him as she arched an eyebrow. "Father asked me to help you deal with what remains of Fairy Tale, so of course I said yes. It's good to see you again, partner." She said.

Tsukune almost groaned, of course Issa would have her be the one to help him. Instead, Tsukune just sighed, and muttered "This is going to be a long mission."


End file.
